


Before the Fourth Wedding

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Also Come On They Are Toreadors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clan Toreador, Dominate (Vampire: The Masquerade), F/M, For a Friend, Halloween 2017, I mean how do you gender vampires but okay, Not Just Because Adam Says So, That's the only reason this is even approaching a crossover, Tiniest use of Dominate, Toreador - Freeform, Toreadors, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: No, really. It's the zombie apocalypse, Adam.





	Before the Fourth Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend, who hopefully will get what all the references are here. I plan to write more zombie fiction, but it will probably all be for my friend. They say it can be within the scope of what I know, and so far...this one is a bit in-joke-esque. :) But I hope you like it.

One thing that nobody talks about in zombie movies is where some of the people go. For example, the male head of the hospital where Adam got his blood had been chased into a restaurant next to the main building and the walk-in freezer in the back of the kitchen and was shut in to die.

The nurses who couldn’t fight hard enough ended up practically part of a stampede and were lost forever where they fell.

And that was only the beginning.

This wasn’t your average “zombie apocalypse.” The truth was, it was closer to what Adam would have called “typical zombie shit,” and Eve would have said was _truly unfortunate_. Something she wouldn’t have anticipated. Maybe later she would tell someone the story and allow them to write about it, the way Adam had given away his music.

Maybe. The truth was... 

Here they were, at the end of the world for Detroit. Whether the locals were running from the two of them, or the evil fragrance-bomb that unleashed the virus and had hatched this zombie plague-- _a literal zombie plague, Adam, wake up, we’ve got to get out of the city, the blood’s likely gone bad, love_ \--did it really matter? 

The biggest irony was, Adam and Eve were running just like everyone else. Immortal or not. 

They used the credit cards with the most points on it and left, hoping to hole up in Tangier. 

The airport was mobbed. And as soon as they got inside, it was locked against the hoards. 

At the very last moment before the screams of _quarantine_ came over the television and the airport announcement system, Eve had convinced enough people to _be a dear_ , while Adam slouched and lurked, watching her work. 

They made it onto the last plane. The very, very last plane. 

And quietly Adam admitted, _I’m going to miss it there._

_Oh, My Liege Lord. I know you will, darling. I am very sorry, my love._

And so there was only one way they could go from there--forward. 


End file.
